glosario_modelos_pedagogicosfandomcom-20200213-history
Glosario modelos pedagogicos Wiki
GLOSARIO APRENDIZAJE SOCIAL: T'''eoría de Albert Bandura que planteaba que el aprendizaje más importante es el que se deriva de la imitación social. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-22NJoNz7rI ' ESCUELA NUEVA: M'ovimiento pedagógico del siglo XIX desarrollado en el siglo XX que criticaba el autoritarismo, el formalismo y elementos educativos. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QlwaU4-8OPE&t=12s ''' ''' ESTRATEGIA: E'''s un conjunto de acciones planificadas sistemáticamente en el tiempo que se lleva a cabo para lograr un determinado fin. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kNHB3lI7fOc ' ' 'MÉTODO: E's el sistema que se utiliza para alcanzar un objetivo o una meta establecida. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nLflWQuswYg ' ' ''' MODELOS PEDAGÓGICOS: E'''s una construcción teórica y formal basada científicamente e ideológicamente interpreta, diseña y ajusta la realidad pedagógica respondiendo a un sistema educativo específico. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6nYnxnwFqU&app=desktop ' ' ''' PARADIGMA: M'''arco de pensamiento dentro del cual se mueven las distintas disciplinas. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-PXMjDkq8gQ ' ' ''' TÉCNICA:P'''rocedimiento o conjunto de reglas normas o procedimientos. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TcJmRU6iwxQ ' ' 'ESCUELA TRADICIONAL:E's el producto de una serie de transformaciones sociales, culturales y políticas. El sistema educativo es una organización social y por tanto es un producto histórico porque tiene un carácter dinámico y cambiante. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFSDmkb6BDg&app=desktop ' ' 'EDUCACIÓN: E's el proceso de facilitar el aprendizaje o la adquisición de conocimientos, habilidades, valores, creencias y hábitos de un grupo de personas que los transfieren a otras personas. ''EJEMPLO:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ukb7PkWOQH0&t=20 ' ' APRENDIZAJE: A'dquisición del conocimiento de algo por medio del estudio, el ejercicio o la experiencia, en especial de los conocimientos necesarios para aprender algún arte u oficio. ' EJEMPLO: 'https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pD2N-pQVZgs ' ' '''ESCUELA ACTIVA: E's un modelo pedagógico creado por vicky colbert diseñado especialmente en la forma rural y multigrado, con características de cooperativa, relacion,diálogo social, con representantes como maria monteria, vigilando siempre que haya una democracia en el aula. '''EJEMPLO: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PIx85gZgzxY&t=5s ' TEORÍA CONSTRUCTIVISTA:' C'''orriente educativa basada en la creación de saberes a partir de experiencias propias para solucionar problemas.Reinventándose de una forma humanística y holística.Sus mayores representantes son: JEAN PIAGET, J BRUNER, AUSUBEL, Para ellos siempre fue importante manejar el conocimiento como equilibrio de la cognición dentro de una experiencia significativa y volverla novedosa cada vez que asumen un nuevo conocimiento en la lógica de los niños. ''EJEMPLO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40sPkJwd3Fs ' ' TEORIA CONDUCTISTA: E'''s el reforzamiento de la conducta humana, donde el refuerzo se hace en un principio memorístico y el maestro es eje principal del aprendizaje. Sus representantes son: Pavlov,Watson,Skinner, estos grandes filósofos siempre se destacaron por manejar el comportamiento humano, es decir la conducta del ser humano donde sus ideas se basan en la parte memorística dándole prioridad a una secuencia de órdenes repetitivos. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya8kK05qqHk ' ' '''COGNICIÓN: E'''s la capacidad de memorizar y almacenar datos significativos para la adaptación en un entorno o ambiente para realizar mi propia superación. por lo tanto existen dos tipos de cognición los cuales son: ''1-Natural'' ''2-Artificial'' 'E'stas Capacidades se pueden medir mediante sensaciones, lo que produce una imaginación, una memoria, y de hay un razonamiento. ''EJEMPLO:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=InNbggg5hcA&t=11s ' ' CONDICIONAMIENTO OPERANTE: C'''onsiste en moldear el comportamiento o conducta del ser humano, mediante refuerzos negativos y positivos, es decir condicionar a un premio o a un castigo según lo que queramos manejar. ''1-Clásico: E''ste se produce de forma involuntaria ''2-Operante: Se produce Del clásico y neutro EJEMPLO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s42zKmzyyw ' ' ASIMILACIÓN: U'''no de los procesos de la teoría de piaget que consiste en incorporar un nuevo conocimiento, aun esquema ya preexistente en su pensamiento, unido al concepto de acomodación formando un equilibrio en la lógica del niño. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydzS57li2GI ' ' '''ACOMODACIÓN: E'''s el segundo proceso donde se compara el esquema adquirido, creando una coherencia de cambio en la mentalidad o conducta del individuo para la ayuda de solución de problemas del entorno. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a31Lnp3539o ' ' ''EMOTICONES:'' 'L'enguaje o símbolos de una escritura virtual, utilizados para la comunicación por nativos y comunidades cibernéticas. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGRZ_SmyS3Y&app=desktop ' ' ''CONECTIVIDAD:'' 'C'apacidad para conectar una red o equipo periférico. Red de información mediante todo tipo de datos, sirviéndose del Internet, existe una clase de conectividad que es inalámbrica donde no se necesita medio físico y se establece un enlace entre el receptor y el transmisor. ''EJEMPLO:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5x1qob33ORM ' ' ' EDUCACIÓN A DISTANCIA: E'''s una modalidad de aprendizaje contemporáneo, desescolarizada no necesita un aula física pero obtiene su educación mediante tutores virtuales, manejando herramientas tecnológicas con la misma calidad de un profesor presencial, siendo una de las innovaciones más importantes del siglo XX ya que puede llegar a cualquier región suministrando una solución a muchas necesidades de los territorios con dificultad geográfica. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HtIebeYMsIw ' ' '''CIBERESPACIO: E'''s el entorno de información almacenada en un espacio virtual o red de datos existente en un ordenador, creando una interacción entre objetos, e identidades de una misma colonia. ''EJEMPLO:'' [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JcOQRzI9Q20 ' ' ''' NODOS: E'''spacio o punto donde convergen varias redes o conexiones abstractas o reales con características similares o iguales entre todos. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zptukj6sMhg ' ' ''' GLOBALIZACIÓN: E'''s la transmisión de culturas, valores, conceptos comunes o uniformes que se han extendido a través de las tecnologías de la comunicación,involucrando la economía, los mercados,extendiendo las políticas de los países desarrollados, creando monopolios en las naciones subdesarrollados. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FSvfaB70WZA ' ' '''TECNOLOGÍA: E'''s un sistema amplio donde se maneja los conceptos y las prácticas para llegar a una meta de un conocimiento adquirido a través de un proceso o estudio de redes, pueden ser de telecomunicaciones o televisivas. ''EJEMPLO:'' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qHLytGACrx0 '''' '''REALIZADO POR: ''V''iviana Andrea Lloreda Mosquera Y Katherine Viviana Jimenez Acuña Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse